


Something About You

by ruin (ruinrunes)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Side LeeRai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinrunes/pseuds/ruin
Summary: Raihan finds them in the kitchen, their profiles painting a stunningly clear picture that has him freezing in the doorway.There’s Hop, sat up on the counter with Leon standing dangerously close, deep within the vee of Hop’s legs. Their faces are tipped together, Leon’s forehead resting innocently against Hop’s as they share their secrets.Edit: Added another chapter, courtesy of Leon’s POV
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 66
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> leon and raihan are dating and hop finds a way to fit himself in the mix, as per usual
> 
> cw: for uhhhh hurting raihan's feelings :~)  
> also hop is like. probably around 13

It’s been a year since they’ve moved in together.

Raihan still remembers asking – popping the question, so to speak. His palms had been sweaty and cold, face flushed and eyes unable to meet those of his boyfriend.

He remembers the expression on Leon’s face, the pure joy that had lit it up.

And then, just as promptly, that light had gone out, and he’d uttered the words: “Well, what about Hop?”

“What about Hop?” Raihan had parroted back, confused as to why Leon’s kid brother was even a part of this conversation.

“We… have a bit of a setup.”

“A setup? What kind of setup?” Raihan’s never heard of anything like this before. Last he checked, Hop lived back with Leon’s mom. “Does he live with you?”

“Not technically…” Leon hedges, looking a bit sheepish as he opens his mouth and explains.

That day, Raihan had been granted the surprise of discovering that Hop stayed the night at Leon’s every single time that Raihan did _not_.

It was a bit of a strange revelation at the time, but Raihan hadn’t been able to pin just why it didn’t sit right with him. 

He wishes he’d thought about it more. He wishes he’d… _noticed_ , wishes the whole situation would have shown up on his radar, lifted a red flag – something – so that he doesn’t feel so stupid _now_.

Instead, Raihan had brushed it off. Leon always was a doting older brother, even at the most infuriating of times, and Raihan figured this was just another offset of that. Just another little space in his life carved out exclusively for Hop.

The ensuing year had been… difficult, to say the least.

Raihan hadn’t quite realized how much time the kid spent in Leon’s space. He’d known they were close, Hop always underfoot when Raihan would swing by, but now that they lived together – well, it was more like all _three_ of them lived together.

Every day he learned more and more about the closeness they shared. The way he’d always find Hop rotating in Leon’s orbit, a little moon drawn to its planet. How Leon always preferred to have Hop curled up on his lap instead of pressing himself against Raihan’s side.

It’s… not an easy thing to bring up. It’s not even easy to articulate just why it makes him uncomfortable. After all, they’re brothers, right? They’re allowed to share space, they’re allowed to crave the comfort of each other.

Raihan just wishes Hop would stop pinning him with a look every time they do.

And that’s what it’d boiled down to, in the end. All those sly, calculating glares reserved just for Raihan. He sees them for what they are – a challenge, so taunting in its crassness that Raihan wonders if he’s just dreaming it up.

But it keeps happening.

Every time Raihan catches them together, their hands interlocked, or Leon dropping a kiss onto Hop’s head – the kid finds his gaze and _meets it_.

Raihan wishes he could say some shitty little thirteen year old wasn’t unnerving him, but Hop _was_.

It made Raihan feel threatened, like he should say something, call attention to this somehow. But Leon never saw any of it, always turned away to the darker sides of his baby brother. Raihan doesn’t think Leon would believe him if he _did_ say something, and every time Raihan tries to hesitantly broach the subject of Hop, he’s always softly put down.

Leon has every excuse in the book for his brother, and no matter what Raihan’s said, it seems impossible to drive even the tiniest wedge between them.

It’s not like Raihan wants them to _fight_. He just – He just wants Leon to look at him, to _see_ how neglected he feels. To recognize him and maybe put him first for once.

But Leon doesn’t, and Raihan feels trapped in their little display, always watching, waiting for the moment it goes too far.

It’s another one of those nights, the ones Raihan has to watch them all wrapped up in each other – like Raihan isn’t even there. He’s never felt so alone in a room, especially not one with two of arguably the closest people to him.

They’re watching some shite movie rerun, one that Raihan’s having trouble focusing on with the pair cozied up next to him. Raihan’s eyes are perpetually glued to his side, where Hop has made himself a home on Leon’s lap for the duration of the film.

He watches as Hop snuggles up closer, presses his face into his brother’s neck with a low, needy sound. Raihan isn’t sure what the emotion uncurling in his gut is – whether it’s jealousy or desire or fear – but it makes him nauseous, dampens his palms.

Leon’s hand raises almost unconsciously, settling in the curve of Hop’s lower back before slowly sweeping up, tracing over each notch of the kid’s spine with care.

There’s another noise, lower now – contented. Raihan feels it slide into his head like smoke, clouding his thoughts as Hop shifts, spreads his thighs to straddle him and fits his legs between Leon’s back and the cushions. He’s effectively clinging to Leon now, where before he’d simply taken up the space in from of him.

Raihan tries not to stare, but it’s hard. It’s especially difficult knowing that should be him. Him and _Leon_.

Instead it’s Leon and _Hop_. Always Leon and Hop, just the two of them, as if no one else in the world exists.

Leon’s hand is a soothing stream of movement, running up and down and up again, but then, on its fourth stroke, Raihan’s breath catches just as Leon’s hand snags on the edge of Hop’s shirt. The gesture is almost careless, but between one pass and the next, Leon’s fingers are creeping up the back of Hop’s shirt, fingers meeting skin and gliding back up.

“You like that?” Raihan hears, words not meant for him. Hop whimpers quietly, shivering as he murmurs something unintelligible into the meat of Leon’s neck.

“You’re such a needy little thing,” Leon murmurs, and how is it that he can say these things so easily? As if the words themselves aren’t private enough to keep locked away from Raihan. Like they don’t _mean_ anything.

There’s a deep, indulgent chuckle, one reserved just for Hop – and God, Raihan can’t take this anymore.

“I’m going to bed.”

Raihan isn’t sure when he’d stood up, but when he comes to he’s looking down at Leon, hand still hidden away under Hop’s shirt as Raihan hovers over them with clenched fists.

“Already?”

“I wasn’t really watching.”

Leon shrugs inelegantly at him, and that, Raihan realizes, is that.

He turns away from the pair of them, stalking away and trying not to feel like he’s just lost some sort of game. He’s almost all the way out of the room when he casts one last glance back and wishes he hadn’t.

He can see the gleam of two golden eyes – sharp and catlike where they peek out over the back of the couch. Hop watches him over Leon’s shoulder, like a hunter watching its wounded prey slink away. There’s a satisfaction there – an awareness, than makes Raihan feel ill.

Hop looks at him like he’s seen right through to the core of him and found Raihan wanting. He looks at him like he’s _won_ , of all things, and Raihan has to force himself to turn away from it – from all of it.

* * *

Raihan wakes up the next morning to an empty bed, sheets still tucked in on the left side. He feels that wave of dread again and he knows where Leon spent the night.

He’s suddenly overcome with the urge to find him – see him. As much as it hurts him to find them sleeping together, always clutching at each other like they can’t bear to be parted even in their subconscious – Raihan needs to see Leon.

He’s not sure where his panic is coming from, but last night sticks out in his mind so brightly, it’s a wonder he’s not looking at them right this second. Raihan keeps thinking of Leon’s _hand_. The natural way it had sought out Hop’s skin. It feels like bit of a dream – or maybe, Raihan just wishes it was.

When he gets to the guest bedroom – _Hop’s_ bedroom – it’s empty, sheets made and all. Hop never makes his bed in the morning, so Leon must have been the one to do it.

Which means Leon had spent the night with him – again.

This is just another one of those things Raihan hates, but is unable to ask Leon to stop. He can’t bring it up without calling attention to the Hop shaped elephant in the room, the one Leon doesn’t even seem to be aware of.

There’s just no way for Raihan to pitch it, not without flinging baseless accusations without a shred of evidence. After all, he knows how it’ll go – the gentle way Leon will shut him down, the excuses he’ll make for his needy kid brother who just needs him sometimes. And hasn’t Raihan heard all this before, a million and ten times? Isn’t he all too familiar with Hop’s separation anxiety, his insomnia, how the only way he can get to sleep most nights is with Leon pressed all up against his back?

Raihan doesn’t know how to argue with that, doesn’t know how to give voice to his suspicions that none of it is _real_. After all, Hop’s played his part so well, hasn’t he?

Raihan remembers being woken up in the middle of the night, Hop standing at the doorway to their bedroom shaking and sniffling.

How he’d apologized and lowered his head, shamefaced. The way Leon had risen to meet him immediately, ushering Hop into the curl of his arms and walking the kid back to his room.

Raihan hadn’t seen Leon again until the next morning: His boyfriend reduced to apologizing and explaining that Hop was a bit of a handful, but he was a good kid, just needed that additional bit of attention, that extra love and care.

It’d been more frequent after that first concession, and before Raihan had realized it, more than half the nights in the week ended with him alone in their bed, thinking about the two brothers off two doors down tangled in each other.

A faint laugh pulls him out of his memories, and he shakes his head as he goes searching for the sound. He can hear the low murmur of voices coming from the other end of the apartment, two of them to be exact. There’s more laughter – light, trilling noises pulling Raihan to them even as his stomach twists.

Raihan finds them in the kitchen, their profiles painting a stunningly clear picture that has him freezing in the doorway.

There’s Hop, sat up on the counter with Leon standing dangerously close, deep within the vee of Hop’s legs. Their faces are tipped together, Leon’s forehead resting innocently against Hop’s as they share their secrets.

Hop’s got one hand resting curved around Leon’s shoulders – hooking him close. His other hand holds a spatula, lifted in the air and coated with what Raihan is assuming is batter, based on the eggs and other things he can see scattered about.

What he really, truly fixates on, are the hands Leon has resting against Hop hips, big and broad and frighteningly possessive. Raihan wants to believe he’s projecting, but the whole picture is so clear, so visceral, that it’s hard to view it as anything other than sheer intimacy.

He watches, almost transfixed as Leon leans in, presses his mouth right up against Hop’s ear and whispers something too quiet for Raihan to catch. Whatever it is must be peak comedy, because Hop throws his head back and lets out a delighted laugh.

It’s a beautiful sight, really, full of love and joy. And the way Leon is looking at Hop, like – like –

Like he _loves_ him.

Raihan’s stomach roils violently, watches Leon look at Hop the way Hop looks at him when he thinks his brother isn’t looking. Like there’s no one else in the world he loves more, like there’s no room in their hearts for anyone other than each other. 

They’re not frozen in time the way Raihan is though, and their movie keeps rolling even as Raihan struggles to tamp down on the emotions swirling inside of him.

The hand around Leon’s shoulders unwinds, drifting against Leon’s cheek in distraction. Leon takes the bait, turning his head into it only for Hop to bring his other hand up, smearing Leon’s cheek with the end of his spatula.

Leon yelps, laughter tumbling out of him as he shapes his mouth around a, “Hop, hey!”

They both dissolve into laughter again, seconds stretching as they lose themselves in the joy of each other.

“Sorry,” Hop manages eventually, “I – I’ll get it.”

Raihan is trapped there, eyes glued to them as Hop leans forward, tongue out and licking a slow streak up Leon’s cheek. Leon’s laughter dies off immediately, cheeks reddening as Raihan watches them with shaky hands.

Hop doesn’t back away, not even when Leon’s cheek is spotless. Instead, each lick trails off into a stream of kisses, drifting lower and lower until Hop is kissing right up against the curve of Leon’s lower lip.

Leon’s tongue darts out as if on instinct, running over the place his brother’s lips had just touched before retreating. They stare at each other for a beat, atmosphere gone so quiet that Raihan can hear the deep breath that Leon lets out.

“You know we can’t,” Leon whispers, like this isn’t the first time he’s had to say those words. Like this isn’t the first time Hop has _pushed it_.

“Please Lee,” Hop says, an urgency in his voice that Raihan’s never heard before. It’s only compounded with the feverish kiss Hop presses against the corner of Leon’s mouth, like he wants so desperately to kiss him but still has to wait for Leon to _let_ him.

“Hop…”

“Please,” Hop begs, right up against Leon’s lips, pressing another kiss to the skin there to emphasise his desperation. “Just a kiss.”

Raihan wills Leon to push him back, sends every ounce of his energy up into the ether and _prays_ Leon will put a stop to this. He wants his boyfriend to be the man Raihan knows and loves, the paragon of morality in their lives even when Raihan finds himself lacking.

Instead, Leon stands there, and Raihan watches as his expression crumbles in real time. His hesitation was so brief, so absent of any true consideration, that Raihan knows immediately this is not the first time Leon has cracked.

 _No_ , Raihan thinks, feeling his heart splinter and shatter in his chest. _No, don’t_.

But Leon can’t hear his thoughts, can only cave to the overwhelming force that is his brother – his greatest weakness. Raihan wants to tear his gaze away but he can’t, feels almost hypnotized by the way Leon’s mouth gives in, opens to the needy one against his own.

Leon kisses Hop back like he’s trying to devour him, and those small, chaste kisses are burned up in the wake of Leon opening his mouth to _take_.

Hop moans, softs and wanting, lips parting instinctually to give. Their tongues slide together messy and deep, and god, Raihan doesn’t think him and Leon have ever shared a kiss quite so passionate. Doesn’t think their love runs deep enough to breed something so all-encompassing and raw.

Raihan can hear it – all of it. The wet sound of their lips meeting, the muted clack of teeth knocking together. Leon’s hands are both raised now, cupping Hop’s face oh so tenderly as he tilts it up. Hop must be in heaven there, cradled in his brother’s arms as Leon finally gives him what he wants. What he _needs_.

And it’s clear that Hop needs this – he’s made it clear. It’s writ in every line of him, from the desperate clutch of his fingers in Leon’s shirt to the way he trembles delicately against him.

Their mouths meet again and again, until their tongues blur into one and Raihan can see Hop’s hips jerking and twitching against the hard line of Leon’s abs. His socked feet are hooked behind Leon, a lewd caricature of the night before, when they’d been wrapped up in each other on the couch.

But this time it’s nothing so deliberately innocent.

This time Raihan is privy to watching them lose themselves in each other. The spatula is discarded carelessly, the clatter of it hitting the ground startling Raihan so badly he has to clutch at the wall for support.

Hop’s hands get lost in the tangle of Leon’s hair, pulling his brother ever closer to him. Raihan thinks if they could, they’d likely just fuse into one being and be done with it.

Instead, Raihan has to watch them eat each other alive, one of Leon’s hands dropping to settle against his favourite spot on Hop’s body. Raihan can’t see it, but he has no trouble picturing the way Leon spreads his fingers against the small of Hop’s back, encouraging the absent grind against his own belly.

Something must slot together just right, because Hop lets out a high, keening noise, breaking their kiss to whine out a, “Lee, _Lee_ …”

Raihan’s seen enough.

He wrenches himself away from the scene, shaking so badly that for a moment, he worries that he’ll collapse. His knees hold strong though, and with the help of the wall, he’s able to walk himself all the way back to the bedroom.

His mind feels blank and fuzzy, replaying the way they’d kissed like they’d wanted to crawl inside of each other. Raihan will never understand what it’s like to feel a connection that deep. His own heart feels hollow and painful, like the part of him that could love Leon – _does_ love Leon – is a pale ghost of what those two brothers share.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard not to think of him always. Especially when Hop had been so good for him today. It’s easy to fixate on the way he’d grabbed for Leon, the soft, breathy noises that spilled from him as Leon touched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh..... there's More. leon pov rise UP

Leon feels like he’s burning up from the inside out.

Every noise, every sharp yank at his hair – everything coalescing into one bright spot of heat settling low and incessant in his gut.

Hop’s not doing much to put out his fire, mouth hungry and needy against Leon’s own. It’s ridiculous, really, how easy it is for both of them to fall like this. How little distance there always is between too much and not enough. It’s like they’re always teetering on the edge together, only a hairsbreadth away from losing themselves in the intoxicating whirlwind of each other.

There’s nothing else in this moment except for them, their desire – that all-encompassing need to own, to consume.

Leon shifts, sliding his lips down and over the curve of Hop’s chin to lave at the soft skin of his jaw. Hop’s babbling nonsense, voice hushed even in his moment of passion, cries and pleas tumbling out of him in the form of: “I need – _I need..!_ ”

“I know what you need.” Leon growls, rolling Hop’s hips against his torso and wrenching a muffled gasp out of his little brother.

It’s sick, how thrilling that noise is, how much power it gives Leon. He wants to wring that sound out of Hop forever and ever, until it’s the only thing Leon hears when he clears his mind.

Hop’s still clutching at him desperately, one hand buried in the chaos of Leon’s hair and the other digging so deeply into Leon’s shoulder he’s sure to leave miniature crescents.

Leon digs his own fingers in harder, using his leverage against Hop’s back to grind him right up against his stomach. His other hand grips the counter so tightly it’s a wonder the marble doesn’t crumble under the force of it.

Hop goes slack against him, mouth pliant as Leon fucks into that wet heat with his tongue. He feels so good like that, open and easy and letting Leon lick so deep into him it’s like he’s trying to crawl inside.

Leon’s brain is already short circuiting, wholly focused on kissing Hop until he can’t think and letting his baby brother use him as a friction post.

It’s all too much, too hot, the fog in Leon’s mind spreading all the way through his body. He feels alive, he feels out of control.

Most of all, he feels in _love_.

The slam of the front door is what knocks him out of it.

It’s so loud and sudden that Leon startles, jerking so sharply that their teeth clack together and Leon feels the fine point of Hop’s canine bury into the meat of his lower lip.

He’s vividly reminded of where he is, and just who he’s got trapped up against a counter. It’s Hop in front of him, red faced and sweaty and already reaching out to pull Leon back into the insidious coil of his arms.

But Leon’s alert now, gaining awareness in strides as some of the haze clears from his brain. He takes a step back, tonguing the new split in his lip and tasting blood. He takes a deep breath, then another, lets air into the space between them and brings a hand up to sweep his bangs back from his forehead. Leon rests it there, holding his hair back and pinning Hop with his sternest look.

“Hop.” It’s just one word, but Leon puts the entire weight of his disapproval in it. It’s either that, or show Hop how terrified he is at his own loss of control. The kid is brazen enough as is, no need for Leon to encourage him.

“I’m sorry.” Hop’s pouting, already looking thoroughly chastised even as he strains hard and leaking at his boxers. It’s difficult not to stare at the firm line of him, curving off to one side just slightly as hop grows into himself. There’s a dark spot on his boxers pressed right up against the highest point and Leon’s mouth waters as he tears his gaze back up with a snarl.

Hop’s just looking at him, all eyes as he bounces off the counter and slides up in front of him.

“I’m really sorry, Lee,” he starts, bottom lip jutting out. “I just wanted... it’s been so long”

And he’s making those eyes again, those golden puppy ones that makes it impossible to stay mad at him. It’s made extra hard when Leon’s got a clear view of his mouth, bruise red and swollen and Leon wants so badly to kiss him again he has to turn away.

“It’s not your fault,” Leon says, because it isn’t. It’s his fault. He’s - he’s the adult. He’s the older brother. Hop is his responsibility, and Leon should know better.

But he’s been caught up since last night, in the way Hop had felt against him. He’d gotten a bit greedy, let his hands wander too far. By the time he’d woken up, hard and rutting lazily into the space between his brother’s thighs - well, Leon hasn’t been thinking straight since then.

He’s thinking clear now though, thinking hard about the slam he just heard. It’s rare for Raihan to leave without so much as a good morning. Leon can only remember two instances in which it’s happened, and both times only after a massive row.

He can’t remember fighting with Raihan last night though. He’d been too wrapped up in Hop, warm and affectionate and in their own world. Leon doesn’t know what could have happened between then and now.

Unless...

“I’m gonna have to skip breakfast, kiddo.” Leon looks at Hop like he’s every bit of the breakfast he’s choosing to miss out on, and Hop’s brow furrows in worry.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Hop says, catching Leon’s wrist. Leon can feel the desperation in that touch, and when he meets Hop’s gaze, there’s genuine upset on his face. He must be worried that Leon blames him for his own loss of control. Nothing could be further from the truth

Leon flips their grip, takes Hop’s hand in his own. “I’m not mad at you.”

“Prove it,” Hop says immediately, eyes watering.

“Hop...”

“Prove you’re not mad at me,” he insists. “If you don’t I’ll be anxious all day.”

Leon sighs, but with far less displeasure than he intends. Hop’s being a bit of a brat, but Leon knows, underneath it all, the kid isn’t lying. It’s an effort to keep the smile off his face, but Leon manages as he lifts Hop’s hand to his face and presses his lips against the back of it.

“I’m not mad at you,” Leon stresses.

“Promise?”

“Sealed with a kiss,” Leon murmurs against his skin, reaching up to stroke Hop’s cheek one last time before pulling back.

“Okay…” Hop looks up at him through his lashes, chewing his cheek before his face finally splits on a grin. “I love you.”

“Love you more.”

Hop always melts at that, and this time is no different. Leon watches as the tension bleeds right out of him, and he offers Leon one last wave as Leon makes his retreat.

He’s still uncomfortably turned on, but it’s secondary to the unease steadily building in him. He checks the bedroom first, only to find the door gaping and the room empty. Not that Leon thought he was in there, but it didn’t hurt to check.

He’s dialing Raihan’s cell even as he pulling on a sweater and a pair of pants that he can actually wear in public, instead of the dingy charizard bottoms that Hop bought him three birthdays ago.

Raihan doesn’t pick up.

It’s not… entirely strange. He could be busy, or on the move. Maybe Leon just caught him mid-errand. Regardless, he shoots off a text inquiring about Raihan’s whereabouts before stepping out of the house himself.

He’s not sure where to start, but he figures Raihan’s gym is a good a place as any. Leon calls a Taxi, shivering a little in the early morning air and rubbing his hands together.

His mind is clearing in slow measures, physical excitement fading to the back burner as he checks and rechecks his phone. Still nothing.

Leon can’t help but call him again, holding out hope that Raihan will pick up as he climbs into the carriage.

He hits his voicemail, listens to the cheeky lit of Raihan’s voice saying, “ _Clearly a bit busy right now, mate. Leave a line, I’ll get back to you if I’m in the mood._ ”

It makes the corners of Leon’s mouth tug up into a smile. Raihan acts like he can’t be assed to do anything, let alone return a call, but in reality Leon doesn’t think Raihan’s ever ignored anybody in his life. He’s kind like that, welcoming. Always has time to make someone feel important or thought of.

Thinking about Raihan like this is finally what makes Leon feel the entirety of his guilt. It’s so crushing for a moment, that Leon stumbles getting out of the Taxi, the corviknight nosing him with its beak to keep him steady.

“Thanks buddy,” Leon murmurs absently, scratching at its feathers for a moment before pushing his way into Raihan’s gym.

There’s not too many people there, and it’s clear by the mood of the place that Raihan isn’t around. If he was there, Leon would hear laughter echoing off the walls. There’s always mirth in the air when Raihan is in the building, but the place is devoid of Raihan’s usual flair. Just the odd lower ranking member going about their tasks.

Leon curses under his breath, figuring that he’ll check the other gyms then, and maybe a few of Raihan’s other haunts. He has to be _somewhere_.

\--

Leon can’t find him _anywhere_.

He spends all day going from one place to the next, alternating between calling and texting Raihan. Halfway through, he shuts his phone off, and Leon is sent straight to voicemail with every call.

It’s frustrating to say the least. Leon is worried, yes, but above all he’s pissed.

He holds out all the way until the sun starts going down, casting an orange glow that has Leon feeling more frustrated than anything. He’d looked everywhere and anywhere, waiting all the while for phone to sound off.

It never does, and finally, Leon has to admit defeat. He can’t stay out here forever, and he knows Hop will worry about him if he doesn’t make it home before sundown without a word.

He can’t think clearly, oscillating between concern for Raihan and the desire to go home, back to Hop.

And he knows the kid is just there waiting for him, puttering around the house and lounging in bed. Probably dressed in one of Leon’s shirts, if he allows himself to take an educated guess.

It’s hard not to think of him always. Especially when Hop had been so _good_ for him today. It’s easy to fixate on the way he’d grabbed for Leon, the soft, breathy noises that spilled from him as Leon touched him.

He’d opened up for Leon so readily, so eager to be devoured, how can Leon possibly focus on anything else?

By the time Leon hightails it back, he’s consumed with thoughts of his brother again, stumbling into the house with a stress headache and the childish desire to curl up against Hop and not have to think about anything at all.

Hop pops out of the kitchen the moment Leon steps inside, and Leon swears if the kid had a tail, he’d likely see it furiously wagging back and forth.

“Lee!” Hop cheers, pressing right up to him and throwing his arms around his waist.

It’s incredible, really, how much tension that small gesture bleeds right out of him. Leon is quick to hug him back, pressing his face into Hop’s hair and inhaling deep enough to infuse his entire being with warmth. He feels his headache recede almost immediately, and isn’t that just the best kind of perk?

“How’s my favorite brother?”

“Only brother.” Hop giggles, pressing his face right up into Leon’s neck to drop a kiss into his jaw. “I missed you.”

“Missed you more.” It’s automatic at this point, really. Leon draws back, just enough so he can cup Hop’s face in his hands and get a better look at him.

He’s staring up at Leon with shiny eyes, looking for all the world like Leon just hung the moon and carved their names into it instead of just coming home. Leon doesn’t think he’s ever done anything to warrant that kind of adoration, but it’s easy to lose himself in it. It’s easy to get addicted to it.

“You were good today?” Leon asks, pressing a kiss to Hop’s forehead even as Hop nods.

“Always.” And then Hop gets that smile on his face, the one that looks almost shy, eyes lowering as he tilts his face into Leon’s palms. “M’always good for you.”

His admission sends a spark right up Leon’s spine. There’s something secretive about it, pitched just low enough to sound private, to sound like a promise.

Leon doesn’t know what else to do other than kiss him, heart filled to bursting as he peppers Hop’s face with feather light kisses. 

Hop is all laughter for him, arching up into every kiss and glowing with how happy he is. It’s so easy to delight him, Leon thinks. A few kisses, a few words of affection, and Hop is happy.

“I’m making dinner!” Hop squeals, weakly pushing at Leon’s shoulders when minutes pass without release.

Leon sees it now, the apron he’s got cinched around his torso. It makes something hot and possessive coil right in the very center of him. His eyes go a little unfocused, tracing his thumbs against the soft swell of Hop’s lips and staring at him.

“Just like a wife,” Leon murmurs, leaning back in and nuzzling his nose against Hop’s cheek. “My perfect, little wife.”

He can feel the heat rush up to Hop’s face, reddening under Leon’s affections as a whine slips out of him.

He’s so cute, so perfect – Leon feels _overwhelmed_ with the force of how much he loves him. He’s helpless as his lips wander, trailing a line of butterfly kisses over to Hop’s mouth before slotting their lips together proper.

Hop goes entirely boneless against him, shivering as Leon slides a hand behind his neck to tip him higher, urge him closer, press kiss after chaste kiss against the sweet curve of his mouth.

“It’s gonna burn.” Hop whispers, looking, of all things, embarrassed. Leon lets him untangle himself, but he’s not far behind. Leon trails after him like a puppy, sniffing at the air and smelling the familiar scent of their mom’s home cooking. Hop’s always been the better of both of them at recreating their childhood foods, and it only fans Leon’s flame to see him in the kitchen, making something that will resonate only with them.

He sets his gaze on Hop’s back, hyper focused on the delicate bow of the apron and the way it accentuates Hop’s slim waist. It’s in moments like this that Leon is blow away by how small he still is, how petite.

Some days it feels like he’s so tiny Leon could bundle him up and hide him away in his pocket, keep him close always, a little doll just for him to keep.

He’s close enough to touch now, and he does, watching as Hop twitches when Leon settles a hand against the curve of his hip.

“You made my favorite.” Leon comments, slides both of his hands under Hop’s apron to curl around his waist. Hop leans back into him, breath hitching as Leon slips a hand under his shirt to rub at his belly.

“Th – thought you _mmmh –_ might need some cheering up.” Hop gasps out, quaking as Leon skims the line of his boxers. He’s so deliriously sensitive that Leon feels like he’s going crazy. He’s always loved that about Hop, how reactive he is. He’s ticklish on a good day, downright touch starved on others. It always amazes Leon, how well Hop responds to the feel of him. How his body blooms so easily the moment Leon lays a hand on him.

Having that much power is dizzying, and Leon can feel his cock stirring just from this: hands on hop’s tummy with the scent of him filling Leon’s nose.

He noses at the juncture of Hop’s neck, absolutely smitten with him, how Hop had thought of him, thought to do something for him when Leon had cleared out that morning in a frazzled rush.

“Is everything okay?” Hop asks quietly, always finely attuned to Leon’s distress no matter how hard he tries to keep it buried.

“Is now,” Leon mumbles, tracing the tip of his nose against hop’s jugular before pressing a kiss there too. Leon can feel the thrum of his blood, warm and alive and made just for him. It’s hard to believe he got so lucky, but with Hop pressed up against him like this, Leon can at least touch proof of divinity.

He knows that Hop was made just for him, a gift to ease the lonely path to the top.

There’s no one else who gets him like Hop, no one else who sees him in his entirety and still loves him, still wants him. Sometimes Leon is struck breathless with that knowledge, so secure in it that his boundaries start to crumble, one by one.

“I love you so much,” Leon’s forgetting himself now, trailing a line of kisses all the way up Hop’s neck to nuzzle at his jaw. Hop trembles like a leaf in the breeze, mewling as he pulls in a breath when Leon opens his mouth and bites down.

He wants so badly to _suck_ , to leave his mark, to dig his teeth into the skin so he’ll see proof of owner ship for days, weeks even. Instead he has to worry his teeth lightly, almost teasingly, never able to imprint himself the way he wants to.

“Lee, _Lee_ …”

And there it is, Hop’s classic little chant, hips stuttering forward. When had Leon even began palming at him? He’s still got one hand wrapped firm around hop’s waist, but the other cups over Hop’s groin, flexing his fingers around his budding erection. Leon moves his hand slowly, meaningfully, gaze tilted down over Hop’s shoulder to watch his own hand paw at his baby brother.

“You like it when I touch you, don’t you?” Leon murmurs, nipping at the shell of Hop’s ear before pressing a kiss into his temple. “Like my hands on you.”

“ _Yeshhh_.” The word is slurry and gooey and absolute music to Leon’s ears. Hop doesn’t ask for more this time, not with his words. Not when Leon’s already giving him what he needs. The kid simply lets his knees buckle, grinding himself down on Leon’s hand and trusting his big brother to hold him up – take care of him.

“God,” Leon hisses, nudging his own hardness up against Hop’s back as he pulls him closer. Despite how overwhelmed Hop looks, all shaky and hot, Leon can see where he’s got a hand raised to his own mouth, muffling the best of his moans into the meat of his own palm. Leon would kill to hear all his pretty little noises loud and clear, but the both of them are always aware, on some level or another, of the audience lurking just out of sight.

Raihan is still the furthest thing from Leon’s mind right now, but Hop’s picking up the slack for both of them, panting into his hand as Leon gropes him. Both of Hop’s hands fall to the handle on the oven, gripping around it so tightly his knuckles go pale.

“Lee, I – I – _nnnh_ …”

“S’okay,” Leon soothes, grinding the heel of his palm down as hop shakes apart against him. “Let go. I’ve got you.”

That’s all it takes for Hop. Leon feels every line of him go tight as a bowstring, crying out so loudly for a moment that Leon’s other hand slaps over his mouth instinctively. He can feel Hop’s wail vibrate up the entire length of his arm, and he flinches when he feels those tiny canines dig into his own flesh.

There’s wetness spreading against his lower hand now, and he feels Hop’s entire body go jelly like with exhaustion. Leon scoops him up immediately, tendrils of guilt already prickling at the edge of his consciousness.

He doesn’t feel miserable, not yet anyway. He’s still hard and wanting, post nut clarity leagues away from where he is now.

He’s got at least enough awareness to know when to quit, and Hop slowly melting into a puddle in his arms is a good a stopping point as any.

“Turn off the stove.” Hop mumbles, sounding all sorts of out of it. Leon does his duty, cranking the knob before making his way over to Hop’s bedroom. Hop won’t stop nuzzling into his neck, lavishing any skin he can reach with gentle little kitten licks.

Each one sends a fission of excitement right down to the very tips of Leon’s toes, and it takes all his focus to get Hop into his attached bathroom.

Hop clings to him even as Leon sets him down on the edge of the tub, and Leon isn’t entirely sure how he manages to pull himself back.

“Why don’t you get all cleaned up?” Leon suggests, taking a step back to clear his head and pretending like Hop isn’t staring directly at his crotch. He’s achingly hard, hasn’t gotten his dick wet in days and it shows. There’s not much he can do about how badly Hop turns him on.

_You just touched your kid brother and made him come for you._

Leon shakes the thought out of his head violently, earning himself a curious glance from Hop.

“You can… You can help me with that.” And god, if Leon’s dick doesn’t twitch at the suggestion.

“Hop.” He uses that voice, the Full Stop voice. The one that tells Hop he means business and doesn’t have time for teasing. Hop’s lip juts out immediately, and he’s crossing his arms and turning his head off to the side without further complaint.

“Fine,” Hop says, cheeks puffed out on a pout. It makes Leon crack a smile, albeit a small one.

“I have to deal with something,” Leon explains, kissing Hop’s frown right off his forehead. “Have you heard from Raihan?”

“Hm?” Hop tilts his head up to look at him, shooting him a confused look before pointing in the direction of Leon’s bedroom. “Yeah, he’s been home for a couple hours.”

Leon feels a pit open up in his stomach, a stone sinking all the way to the very bottom and lighting him up with fear. He pauses, gaping at hop where he’s busy smoothing the wrinkles out of the front of his apron before moving to undo it.

Technically, the words should make that ball of nerves in his core unravel, but instead it clenches tighter.

“He’s home?” Leon asks weakly, darting a horrified look down the hall before refocusing on Hop.

Hop gives him a funny little head turn, like Leon’s the crazy one for asking.

“Duh. Where else would he be?”

Leon suddenly feels nauseous, replaying the past half hour in his brain, searching desperately for any indication that Raihan had heard them – or, worse, _seen them_.

It’s impossible to tell, really, and thinking about it makes Leon feel dizzy.

He’s filled with such an acute level of self-disgust, it feels like he’s drowning in it. The only thing that brings him back is a touch at his wrist. It’s Hop, sans apron, the picture of innocence as he shoots Leon a concerned look.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Leon bites, backing away and scrubbing a hand through his hair. He rests his eyes on Hop for a moment longer, taking in the sight of him and using it as a soothing balm. “It’s nothing. Just – Just take a shower so we can eat dinner, okay?”

Hop looks like he very much doesn’t want to, and Leon can see it in his eyes, that desire to comfort – to _be_ there for him, even when he doesn’t know what’s wrong.

Leon has a bad feeling about this, about all of this.

He moves to step out of the room, but a tremulous voice floats into his ears.

“Lee?” Hop calls after him. Leon turns to see him toying with the edge of his shirt, a nervous tick if Leon’s ever seen one. “Is – are you sure everything’s okay?”

Leon musters up his brightest champion smile, watching the corners of hop’s mouth twitch up in an automatic mirror.

God, he really doesn’t have any idea how cute he is.

“It will be.” Leon offers him. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, kiddo.”

“Okay... I – uhm, we can talk later, then?”

There’s something so hopeful there, that Leon can do little more than nod. He’s going to have to talk to hop later, they’re going to have to have a discussion about what Leon just did and why it was a loss of control. Why it can’t happen again.

But right now he can move it a few paces down the list. Hop’s going to get cleaned up, and Leon needs to find his boyfriend and figure out why he’s been home all day with his phone off and ignoring him.

Leon’s got no right to be angry after what he just did, but he can’t stop that knot of anxiety from twisting even tighter, making him feel sick with worry – making him a little irritated. It effectively kills the last of his lingering arousal, and Leon hates that he has to check to make sure he’s not sporting a boner before he has a talk with his _boyfriend_.

The door to their bedroom is closed but Leon can hear all sorts of shuffling coming from inside when he presses his ear to the door.

He hesitates only a moment before steadying his breathing and knocking. He doesn’t wait for the go ahead though, simply turns the knob and edges the door open.

He’s not sure what he expected, really, but he’s disoriented to find the room in a perfect pit of chaos. There’s at least three boxes piled up in one corner and two suitcases near the foot of the dresser. There’s clothes everywhere, but upon closer inspection it’s mostly _Leon’s_ clothes everywhere.

And then there’s Raihan.

He stands tall with his back turned to Leon, busy cramming the last of what looks like all of his belongings into a final box perched on the bed.

“Rai?” Leon calls.

He watches every line of Raihan go rigid with anger, but when he turns to face Leon, there’s a careful blankness to his features that Leon’s never seen before. It sets him on edge, even more so than he already had been, and Leon feels his palms grow damp.

“You’re back,” Raihan says, as if Leon hadn’t spent the whole day stomping around Galar looking for him.

“What’s going on?”

Raihan looks around the space, eyes lighting on all the boxes before turning a confused look right back at Leon.

“What’s it look like?”

“A - are you moving?” Leon asks, confusion marring his own features.

“Thought that was pretty clear.” Raihan’s words are biting, fury flashing on his features as he turns back to his task at hand. He’s clearly been at this for hours, and Leon hates the relief he feels knows that Raihan most likely _didn’t_ see him touching Hop with such obvious intent.

“What is going _on_ with you?” Leon pushes, sidling right up into Raihan’s space and putting a hand on his arm. He’s not expecting Raihan to rip himself free with such violence, but the force of it sends Leon staggering a few steps back. “Raihan –”

“Don’t _touch_ me.” Raihan hisses, glaring at the spot on his arm that Leon had just curled his fingers around. There’s such naked disgust on his face, that all at once, Leon _knows_.

“Raihan, listen – ”

“No _you_ listen, Leon!” Raihan roars. “I’ve put up with your sick games for over a year now. Whatever you two are playing at, there’s clearly no room here for me. I’m done.”

Leon feels a lot like he’s just been punched, all the air stuttering out of his lungs as he struggles to shape the right words for his denial.

“I don’t – ”

“ _Please,_ don’t.” Raihan’s voice seems to have lost its fever pitch, and Leon watches in real time as his shoulders slump, a perfect picture of defeat that Leon hasn’t seen since he’d ripped the champion position right from his hands.

Raihan hovers there, fists clenched and a look of such heartbreaking pain writ across his features that Leon flinches back. “At least do me the courtesy of not lying right to my face. You respect me at least that much, don’t you?”

Raihan meets his gaze then, and there’s so much hurt there that Leon feels like he’s going to throw up, wants to _fix_ it somehow.

But Leon’s got no words now, utterly powerless in the face of Raihan’s grief as Raihan sighs and finishes taping up the last box.

“I’ll be back tomorrow to grab everything. Can’t make one trip out of it, s’much as I’d like to,” Raihan says, sounding more tired than Leon’s ever heard him.

“Where are you staying?”

“Does it matter?”

“Of _course_ it matters. I –”

“If you’re about to tell me you care about me, mate, I’d much rather you didn’t.” Raihan sounds so bitterly resigned, it’s a surprise that Leon can’t taste it on his tongue.

His words sting, but Leon is forced to bite his tongue to stop the deluge of reassurances. He _does_ care about Raihan, he loves him, truly. But Leon isn’t stupid, knows those words are the last thing he’d ever want to hear if he was in Raihan’s position.

He watches as Raihan shoulders a duffle bag, the only thing Leon hadn’t noticed amidst everything else. He trails after him as Raihan makes his way through the apartment and to the front door, barely sparing Leon a glance.

Leon knows he should keep his mouth shut, but the sound of Raihan opening the door and stepping outside breaks him.

“Are you – are you going to…” He doesn’t know how to form his mouth around the question, doesn’t know how to ask what he _needs_ to.

Raihan’s expression does something incredulous and complicated, and Leon feels the laugh he lets out like more of a slap than anything.

“Really? That’s what you’re bloody asking me right now? If I’m going to keep your filthy little secret?” His laugher climbs in volume until he’s shaking with it. Leon’s face flushes with shame, and he hangs his head until Raihan’s laughter finally tapers off into a sigh.

“You’re really trying to make me hate you, aren’t you?”

Leon whips his head up, face painted with fear and apologies and the desperation for Raihan to understand that he’s _sorry_. That he didn’t _mean_ for this.

“Raihan –

“Fuck off, mate.”

The door slams in his face, and there’s nothing more Leon can do save for listening to the sound of Raihan’s footsteps get farther and farther away from him.

He’s not sure how long he stands there, staring at the door blankly and wondering what he’s going to _do_.

He must stand there long enough for Hop to finish up, and when his brother finds him, standing in the entryway blank faced and hollow, Leon can scarcely look at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fonk..... srry raihan i swear I LOVE U


End file.
